Starshine
by marikluverkaibasgurl
Summary: He doesn't know her name....she doesn't know her name....all they know is that she needs him to help remember who she was....and what she did that was so wrong.
1. Chapter 1: Girl in the snow

**Hi! Well another Charlie and the chocolate story from me! I hope you like it! Well...without any further ado...the story...**

"No! Leave me alone!"

The girl ran down the street near the Wonka factory late in the night. The dim lights blinked innocently as she went. Her breathe came up in cute white puffs. She kept turning around. 2 large figures were following her. There black outlines were not far behind her as they seemed to glide over the road. She came to the end of the road. There was no where left to go. Then she saw it. A tall iron gate that towered above her with the words "Wonka" carved into it. She turned around and saw them coming. They were still far off. She had time. She leapt up and grabbed the top of the gate and swung over. Her feet hit soild ground and she kept going. She just hoped that Mr. Wonka would understand why she was inside his gate. She rounded the corner where she saw trucks lined up waiting for the days shipments. The smell of chocolate hung sweetly in the air. Suddenly there was a rush noise like an avalanche. The girl looked up in time to see snow from the roof fall on her. A brick from the roof had come loose. She yelled as it hit her in the head. She fell to the ground. Her head started to bleed as she lye there unconsciously. The snow covered her body and soon the men came back over the fence. They scanned the ground with there with there flash lights. There was no sign of the girl. She was no where to be found.

"Where is she?" the 1st man asked to the other.

He shrugged.

"Probably somewhere across town by now Mr. I-gotta-stop-and-tie-my-shoes." the 2nd man snapped.

"Ok then let's get out of here!" the other man said. "This place gives me the creeps."

They nodded and left ignoring the lump near them.

**The next morning.**

Charlie approached the wide open gate and waved good bye to his parents. They had finally saved enough money between the money Mr. Wonka gave them and Mr. Bucket's new job to buy a car and go on vacation. But Charlie insisted that he stay there with Mr. Wonka and help with the candy making. So he waved good bye as his parents left on a week long trip to a nice warm place wherever that may be. Charlie went through the gates of the Wonka factory and used his own key to open the door. An oompa loompa took his coat as he came through the door.

"Thanks Claude." he said as he hurried through the long hall and up a hidden pair of stairs.

The candy cane stair pillars shimmered in the early morning frost on the windows. He galloped up to Mr. Wonka's room and threw open the door. Willy was in a chair and reading a big thick book that title was in a weird language he had never seen before.

"Good morning Mr. Wonka." Charlie said as he approached him.

He stared up from the book and beamed.

"Goooooood morning Charlie. Great day isn't it? I was just enjoying my new favorite book... "My life in the gut of a what's it by King loompa of Loompa land." It's really good. You gotta read it some time."

Charlie choked down a laugh and nodded.

"So what're we doing today Mr. Wonka." he asked. "Are we making and trying new candy today?"

Willy laughed.

"No..." he said. "I need you to go see what all the problem is at the loading docks. A roof tile fell off last night and something hit the "off" button on the automatic loading. Can ya go check it out for me?"

Charlie nodded eagerly and headed outside. The sleek morning snow was all over the place and the cool air filled his happy young lungs. It was good to be alive. Charlie made his way over to the large on switch and flicked it on. Immediately the moving trays began to move into the trucks dumping the now semi- frozen chocolate in. Charlie went over back to the door when he felt a hard thing underneath his foot. He looked down. The roof tile Mr. Wonka was talking about. He picked it up.

"You've cause enough trouble today." he said putting it on a smooth surface.

Then he noticed the snow around his feet. It was a deep pink color. Or red. Like blood. He looked out into the distance and a few feet away layed a lump underneath deep snow. Charlie ran over to it and began to dig. His numb and icey fingers pulled something out that terrified young Charlie to his think poor bones.

"MR. WONKA!" he screamed. "THERE'S A DYING GIRL OUT HERE!"

**..well thats all for now! Please review and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Star shine

**Hi everybody! Thankx for the reviews! I feel so loved! . Anyway I thought for a loooong time that nobody really cared so thanx...for caring that is! Well...without any further ado...the story...**

Charlie dragged the freezing girl inside. Her body was icey to the touch and her eyes were closed. She was still breathing but just bearly. She had ruby colored hair fell on the ground as he dragged her into the hall. Willy was there already.

"Were you calling me...WHAT'S THAT!" he asked looking down at the body lifting a leg in disgust.

"She's dying mr. wonka."

"Yeah and she's bleeding all over my clean floor!"

"MR. WONKA!"

"Fine take her upstairs then."

The oompa loompas lifted her up and took her up the stairs. Charlie followed. Since he grew up with nothing at all his heart was pure and caring and he cared about the girl he didn't even know. They put her in a guest room that Charlie was staying in and placed her on the soft purple sheets. Charlie lit a fire in the fire place.

"I've got it from her guys." he said to them. "Just bring me some medicine and bandages."

They nodded and went off in there loompa language. Charlie waited patiently until they returned with a green smelly liquid and crisp clean white bandages. Charlie spread them over her cool body and wrapped her head up. Then he waited. He watched as she lie there sleeping or in a coma or whatever it was she was doing. The fire crackled and sparked as his eyes never left her. Suddenly the door behind him opened. Willy stood there. He didn't bother to look at the girl and focused on nothing up his young apprentice. He crossed his arms.

"What's she still doing here?" he asked.

"Mr Wonka!" Charlie said horrified. "She's hurt! We can't send her away!"

"Why not?" he shrugged carefree. "There are much bigger and better hospitals then my factory. Plus Charlie do I look like a doctor?"

"No you look like you don't care!" he said.

Willy laughed.

"Yeah." he said with a nod of his head. "I do. Now come on. We gotta work on a new type of chocolate I wanna make. It's mood flavor. It can be any type according to your mood of course. And...Charlie what's wrong?"

Charlie turned his back on the man and sighed.

"I'm staying with her until she wakes up." he said finally after a few moments of awkward silence. "Then I can find out what happened to her. Then she can go back to wherever she came from when she feels better."

Willy sighed and dropped his arms to his side.

"Fine..." he sighed then pointed at him. "But ONLY until she's better. Then she's outta here. Now if you excuse me I'M gonna go eat some mood chocolate."

With that he stomped down the stairs leaving Charlie with his patient. Charlie shook his head and returned to the girl. He wondered what her name was. She looked like a Kimmy. Or a Lisa. Or Shannon maybe. He shrugged. Who knew? Why was she out there in the 1st place? And how the heck could she survive such a cool night? He had been safely tucked away in his shack under a blanket and he was freezing...but she had been out in the snow all night and she survived? It didn't add up.

"Don't worry." he said to her. "I'll figure out what happened. I promise. And don't worry about Mr. Wonka. He just doesn't like people...or Labrador Retrievers for that matter...he'll like ya eventually. Don't worry about it."

Charlie knew she couldn't hear him. She didn't know who he was or who Mr. Wonka was or maybe even where she was but for some weird reason beyond understanding it made him feel better to talk to her. So he did. He talked about all his candy ideas and the fact that he wanted a bike for Christmas. How he wished Mr. Wonka didn't not like people and that his family had picked another week for the trip because he had really really REALLY wanted to go no matter what he said to them or Willy. Charlie leaned back in his arm chair and sighed. He was talking to an unconscious girl...maybe he did need a vacation...

Willy stuffed another piece of mood chocolate in his mouth. Dark Chocolate. Again. He blamed Charlie and that stupid girl. If he just came there and help him like he should have it wouldn't be such a hastle. Not that eating for an hour was a hastle it's just that now the person he talked to the easiest and was the only nice person it seemed on the planet was now waaaaaaaaaaay too preoccupied with some unconscious girl to help him. What was that supposed to mean! That he was less fun then a girl who just lied there? Did Charlie really hate him that much? Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Willy got to his feet.

"Yay." he said boredly. "People."

He cracked the front door open and peeked out. It was Mr. Bucket. He had his holey hat clutched in his gloved hands. Willy opened the door all the way.

"Mr. Bucket?" he asked.

"Hello Mr. Wonka...is Charlie there?" he asked.

"Yeah come in."

Mr. Bucket entered as an oompa loompa went upstairs and retrieved a tired looking Charlie. The minute he saw his dad his eyes lite up with wonder and confusion.

"Dad?" he asked. "What's going on?"

Mr. Bucket sighed.

"We got half way there and realized that it wasn't a trip without you there." he said. "We came back to beg you to come. Please Charlie it'll be fun!"

"But what about..." he started.

"O. I'll be fine." Will said with a grin.

Charlie nodded.

"...I know but I was talking about Gwen." he said.

"Who?" they asked.

"The girl I found. She's sick." he said.

"Oh yeah." Willy moaned. "Just ignore the disgruntled chocolate maker...wait." he stopped. "You named her?"

"Yeah!"

"Charlie were not keeping her!" he yelled.

"Is this a dog or something?" Mr. Bucket asked.

"No it's a girl!" Charlie snapped.

"A half dead girl who already has a name and a home!" Willy waved his arms around.

"So Charlie..." Mr. Bucket interupted hoping to not discuss the rather confusing subject further. "Do you wanna come?"

Charlie hesitated then nodded.

"Alright but only if Mr. Wonka agrees to take care of her when I leave."

"IM NOT A DOCTER!" Willy said.

"It's settled then!" Mr. Bucket clapped his hands together. "Claude go get his things and we'll be off!"

The oompa loompa chirped in response and went up the stairs.

"I can't take care of her." Willy said looking from Charlie to Mr. Bucket.

"Oh you'll be fine!" Mr. Bucket said. "You should do great!"

"And plus it's only until I get back then she can go back to wherever she came from." Charlie said. "Please Mr. Wonka?"

He sighed.

"Fine." he said as Claude handed Charlie his packed bag. "Just go and have fun! Bring me back a souvenir!"

Charlie beamed.

"Thanks Mr. Wonka!" he said and they left.

So they said there good byes and left into the setting sun. Willy sighed and made his way back to the work room. There he worked well into midnight when he went to bed.

The next morning Willy got up and threw on his clothes.

"I wonder what time Charlie will be here toda..." he stopped. "Oh yeah." his face fell. "he's not coming in. And I gotta go check on that girl."

So Willy dragged himself out into the hall and up the stairs to check on her. Then he could say he had for the rest of the day and get back to his Charlie free work. He cracked the door open and was drawn in by the warmth of it. Charlie had left the fire going and lit candles everywhere. The room smelled of something sweet and happy as Willy took a step closer to the girl. Suddenly before he could do anything her eyelids opened slowly revealing a pair of deep sapphire blue eyes. She sat up and rubbed her head. She didn't notice Willy or anything for that matter. He cleared his throat at a loss for words.

"Um...good morning star shine." he said as she turned and looked at him. "The earth says hello."

The girl cocked her head at him.

"Star shine?" she repeated. "Is that my name?"

**...well that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed! Pleeease keep those awsome reviews coming! LOL. . Well until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3: Pointless conversations

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Thanx for all the reviews! U guys r super sweet! Anywho...now w/o any further ado...the story...**

Willy blinked a couple of times.

"What?" he asked.

"My name." she said. "Is it star shine? That's what you said isn't it? You said "good morning star shine! The earth says hello!" So are you earth?"

Mr. Wonka shook his head.

"No...I'm Willy Wonka!" he said as if that would explain everything.

The girl thought for a moment.

"So...who am I?"

"Well you're..." Willy could have said he didn't know. He could of said she was "Gwen" or Kimberly. That's what any sane man would do.

But we all know that Mr. Wonka isn't a normal sane man. On the contraire...he's quiet the opposite.

"That can be your name if you want." he said quietly.

"Oh ok!" she said clutching her head. "What happened and where am I?"

"You...um..." Willy was at a rare loss of words. "Well...I was hoping you could tell me what happened!"

She thought for a moment.

"Nope." she shrugged. "Sorry."

Willy sighed.

"Ya sure?" he asked. "You're not like an escaped convict. Or...or maybe you're a model? Or a man...I DON'T KNOW! HELP ME OUT HERE!"

"Look...Wonka right? I don't remember anything..." she closed her blue eyes and thought. "All I remember is running."

"I run to the bathroom every night and it isn't of any significant importance." he scoffed. "Anything else?"

"No. I'm sorry."

Wonka sighed and turned away.

"Well wait until Charlie hears you woke up..." he mumbled.

"Charlie?"

He turned to face her.

"Yeah...my apprentice. You know him?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I just remember hearing the name." she said. "That and Labrador retrievers..."

"I hate those things." Wily shuddered. "I got bit on the leg by 3 of them."

"Ow."

"You're tellin' me."

There was silence. Willy saw the lost look on her face. Her eyes sparkled sadly and her face reflected an unsung pain. He suddenly took pity on the girl. To imagine what it was like to loose her memory...to not even remember what her own name was!

"So Star shine?" he asked. "Want something to eat?"

She nodded and got up slowly. She looked frail and tired and her head still bled through the bandages. She swayed in the spot for a moment then regained her balance. She grinned weakly.

"Come on and follow me." he said guiding her like a kid.

She clumsily followed him down the stairs and into a long dinning room. She carefully sat down and sighed. It was magnificent. Suddenly a short fat oompa loompa came toddling in with a plate of food for her.

"What is that?" she asked as it placed the plate in front of her and kept walking.

"An oompa loompa of course!" he said brightly as he sat down in front of her. "Now lemme ask you a few questions."

"Questions?" she said. "Like what?"

He folded his hands and propped them up under his chin.

"Like...what country are you in?" he asked.

"I dunno...asia?"

"No. Europe. Ok...how about who you're parents are and or were."

"I have parents?"

"Let's try again. Um..." he thought but when unable to come up with anything he threw his hands up and sighed.

"I give up!" he yelled and slammed his head on the table and made a funny moaning sound.

Starshine cocked her head to the side as she stared at him.

"You're a weird man..." said star shine shaking her head and continuing her meal.

**...there ya go! Sorry it was so short! But I promise the next one is really good! Please r+r! Well until next time! **


End file.
